In case of tensile-stressed wires such as spontaneously shortening wires from a shape memory alloy when a current is applied, care must be taken to ensure that the wire is not only electrically, but also firmly and mechanically connected to the crimp connector. For this purpose, often a form-fitting joint effective in the direction of the tensile load is aimed for in addition to the force-fitting joint accomplished by the clamping effect of the clamping plates. This can be accomplished by having a projection protruding from the interior of a clamping plate of one of the clamping plates of the crimp connector that contains the wire between them, and a recess opposite it in the interior of the other clamping plate. When the clamping plates are pressed together, the wire is pressed from the projection into the recess and is subject to considerable deformation. Therefore, this type of crimp connection cannot be used in delicate wires that would not resist the above-mentioned deformation.
Such a conductor connecting structure is known from DE 10 2013 217 000 A1, in which a conductor is enclosed between two plate-shaped holding parts. The first holding part has projections on one side facing the conductor, while the second holding part has through-holes that correspond to the position of the projections. If the conductor is clamped between the two holding parts, it is deformed by the projections in such a way that it is pushed into the through-holes and pressed firmly inside them.
DE 10 2004 036 829 A3 describes an electric bonding of a wire with two opposite plates, whereby a plate encompasses one bonding area and a recess corresponding to the bonding area and the wire is clamped between the bonding area and the recess.
JP 2013-207865 discloses a connecting clamp in which a wire is clamped and fixed in place between two clamping elements with tooth systems. Compression connectors, in which a conductor is clamped and fixed in place between two clamping plates are also described, for example, in published patents U.S. Pat. No. 6,855,409 B1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,152 A, U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,702 A and U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,173 A.